Złoty generał
by Stokrot
Summary: Gin Ichimaru rozważa swe motywy - i wyciąga wnioski. Dedykowane Clio i manjurii za cierpliwe znoszenie mojego marudzenia.


**Złoty generał**

W korytarzu było jasno; mrok czaił się dopiero za drzwiami u jego końca. Gin Ichimaru przez chwilę jedynie patrzył przed siebie, nim ruszył w ich stronę zdecydowanym krokiem. Ktoś o poetyckiej duszy mógłby powiedzieć, że niósł ze sobą światło, ale on wiedział, że to nieprawda. Prawdziwe światło tkwiło tam, w ciemności przed nim i Gin był zdecydowany je stamtąd wydostać, nim wszechobecne cienie zdołają je stłumić.

Więcej nie był w stanie zrobić — i świadomość ta przepełniała go poczuciem winy. Była to bowiem ledwie niewielka cząstka pokuty za krzywdy wyrządzone temu, który nigdy nie zachwiał się w swej lojalności wobec niego.

„_Nie pozwolę nikomu dobyć miecza przeciw mojemu kapitanowi."_

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści na samo wspomnienie.

Krzyk. Dobyty miecz. Dłoń z wolna sięgająca ku rękojeści Shinsou…

Szczęk kling.

Żadna z nich nie była jego własną.

Pozwolił, by uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy. Jego życiu ani przez chwilę nie zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo; Momo Hinamori nie miałaby najmniejszych szans w bezpośrednim starciu z kapitanem Gotei13. Mimo to cieszył się z interwencji swego porucznika — pozwoliła powstrzymać rozlew krwi, do którego niewątpliwie by doszło, gdyby został zmuszony do działania w obronie misji i „wyższego dobra". Gin nie chciał krzywdzić Hinamori — toteż radował się, że udało się ją oszczędzić. Wiedział — być może lepiej niż sam Izuru — że chłopiec nigdy nie zraniłby przyjaciółki.

_Izuru…_

Westchnął cicho. Tego ranka nie miał możliwości, by jakkolwiek interweniować. Nie wolno mu było zwrócić uwagi na własną osobę, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń, pytań, wątpliwości — choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że takowe i tak narosną. Spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu tam, na tarasie, Toushirou Hitsugaya z Oddziału Dziesiątego, było na to wystarczającym dowodem. Chcąc jednak zachować pozory Gin zmuszony był stać z boku; nie odezwał się ani słowem, nie kiwnął choćby palcem, gdy mijał go Shuuhei Hisagi, prowadzący unieruchomionego Izuru. Chłopiec ani na chwilę nie podniósł wzroku, ale Gin wiedział, że wystarczyłoby jedno słowo, by dodać mu otuchy… by podnieść na duchu… by choć w zawoalowany sposób dać do zrozumienia, że on, Gin Ichimaru, jest mu wdzięczny.

Mimo to milczał — czując, że ryzyko jest zbyt wielkie. Dlatego właśnie był tu i teraz, robiąc to, co robił. Niewiele… śmiesznie niewiele, ale przynajmniej tyle mógł uczynić. Izuru Kira nie zasługiwał, by tkwić w ciemności celi i własnego poczucia winy, szczególnie jeśli zaprowadziła go tam jego lojalność wobec Gina Ichimaru…

Gin przygryzł wargi.

Izuru był mu lojalny. Izuru był mu oddany. Izuru trwał u jego boku tak długo, że niemal od zawsze — przynajmniej tak mogło się chwilami wydawać.

A Gin… Gin nie wiedzieć kiedy przywiązał się do niego bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek mógł oczekiwać. Bardziej, niż byłoby to w zgodzie ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. Bardziej, niż mogłoby to być bezpieczne dla nich obu…

Co więcej, chłopiec odwzajemniał to przywiązanie z nawiązką. Gin niby to zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale świadomość ta zawsze jakoś schodziła na dalszy plan. Przecież, jak sam się przekonywał, cały czas panował nad sytuacją… przecież wiedział dobrze, kiedy się wycofać…

Zaklął w duchu. _Jakimż głupcem byłeś, Ginie Ichimaru…_

Potrząsnął głową. Zorientował się, gdy było już za późno na interwencję… gdy Aizen, ta skończona wesz i kanalia, nieomal wepchnął chłopca w jego ramiona. Ginowi udało się wówczas opanować — choć z trudem — jednocześnie zaś podjął decyzję, że musi przynajmniej spróbować odsunąć od siebie Izuru, przede wszystkim dla dobra tego ostatniego. Jednak z każdą kolejną próbą zwiększenia dystansu między nimi, coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że nie przynoszą one pożądanych rezultatów.

Izuru nie rozumiał — i nic dziwnego — czemu jego kapitan zaczął nagle traktować go z rezerwą. Nie pytał jednak o nic, całą odpowiedzialność za taki stan rzeczy biorąc na własne barki — Gin zaś w żaden sposób nie mógł wyprowadzić go z błędu. Pozostawało mu jedynie obserwować, z bólem w sercu i narastającymi wyrzutami sumienia. Zwlekał zbyt długo; widział to teraz jak na dłoni. O ile bowiem Izuru z każdym dniem utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że jest jedynie źródłem rozczarowań, o tyle jego lojalność wobec Gina w dalszym ciągu pozostawała niewzruszona i nie wydawało się, by cokolwiek mogło to zmienić. Pogrążało to zresztą chłopca w jeszcze głębszym poczuciu winy — Gin wiedział, że Izuru ma swoje wątpliwości i podejrzenia co do jego poczynań; ba, w jakiś pokrętny sposób nawet go to cieszyło — a jednak nawet one nie wystarczały, by ostatecznie przeciąć łączącą ich nić. Gin nie potrafił zdecydować, czy powinien czuć z tego powodu raczej wdzięczność i podziw dla Izuru, czy też pogardę dla samego siebie — ale nijak nie zmieniało to faktu, że serce jego porucznika pozostawało rozdarte. Z jednej strony chciał być wierny własnemu dowódcy, z drugiej — pragnął postępować zgodnie z zasadami i ideałami Soul Society. Ktoś inny w podobnej sytuacji zapewne całkiem straciłby wiarę — ale Izuru nie potrafiłby żyć, w nic nie wierząc. Trwał więc w jedynym miejscu, gdzie kiedykolwiek czuł się pewnie — u boku swego kapitana…

Gin westchnął gorzko. Kapitana, który już niedługo miał zburzyć cały jego świat… W imię czego?

Misja. Poświęcenie siebie w imię wyższego dobra. Bliźniaczy filar, który ocali Soul Society. Wtedy Gin nie w pełni pojmował te słowa — ale był tylko samotnym dzieckiem, które potrzebowało jeśli nie bliskości, to przynajmniej czyjejś obecności tuż obok. Gdy podrósł i lepiej zrozumiał, czego od niego oczekiwano, postanowił — być może naiwnie — że będzie stronił od bliższych relacji z kimkolwiek. Samotność wśród innych wydawała mu się wtedy łatwiejsza niż trwanie w pojedynkę. A potem…

A potem pewnego jesiennego poranka los postawił na jego drodze Izuru Kirę — i Gin przepadł w obliczu zaufania i życzliwości, jakimi go obdarzono.

Nie powinien był na to pozwolić. Nie powinien z nikim się wiązać; w tej chwili był tego świadom lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. A już tym bardziej nie powinien dopuścić, by ktokolwiek tak bardzo zbliżył się do niego; szczególnie gdy był to ktoś tak jasny i niewinny jak Izuru.

Shinsou miała rację. Należało to przerwać, póki jeszcze miał po temu cień szansy. Gdyby nie nominował Izuru na swego porucznika, gdyby pozostawił go w Oddziale Czwartym, gdyby od samego początku trzymał się z dala od niego…

Nie potrafił. Pokusa, by mieć przy sobie kogoś bliskiego; kogoś, kto byłby jego ostoją w wypełnionym zdradą i fałszem życiu, okazała się silniejsza niż cokolwiek innego. Zaczął więc sam się zwodzić, wmawiając sobie, że wszak idzie mu przede wszystkim o Izuru. Że chce go chronić. Wspierać. Pomóc rozwinąć mu skrzydła. Że chce być dla niego światłem, tak jak Izuru stał się światłem dla niego…

Niemal w to uwierzył — ale prawda była inna i w głębi serca wiedział o tym od zawsze.

Chciał Izuru Kiry obok siebie, tak długo jak to tylko możliwe. Nie umiał zrezygnować z jego bliskości, z ciepła i dobroci ofiarowanych mu zupełnie bezinteresownie. Chciał choć przez chwilę mieć złudzenie, że on też może wieść zwyczajne życie…

Nie miał prawa. Nie w taki sposób. Nie za cenę krzywdy, jaką wyrządzał Izuru, zasłaniając się jego dobrem…

Zacisnął pięści. Doprawdy, jak mógł być takim egoistą? Przecież zdawał sobie sprawę, co go czeka. Wiedział, że pewnego dnia może być zmuszony opuścić Soul Society z piętnem zdrajcy, aby kontynuować swoje zadanie. Miał świadomość, że przyjdzie mu wówczas przeciąć wszelkie więzi łączące go z tym miejscem — i że im będą one słabsze, tym łatwiej będzie mu to uczynić. A co tymczasem zrobił? Najpierw zaangażował się w więź z Rangiku Matsumoto, a później…

„_Gin… On patrzy na ciebie jak w słońce. Poszedłby z tobą wszędzie, jeśli tylko byś mu pozwolił…"_

Przygryzł wargi. Rangiku była silna — a do tego w jakimś stopniu zahartowana jego ciągłymi odejściami i powrotami. Gin był pewien, że porucznik Oddziału Dziesiątego — i jego przyjaciółka od czasów dzieciństwa — da sobie radę. Sytuacja z Izuru przedstawiała się jednak zupełnie inaczej. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by chłopiec łatwo pogodził się z nagłym zniknięciem swego kapitana — i zarazem nic nie bolało Gina bardziej niż ta świadomość. A jednak, jeśli czegokolwiek był jeszcze pewien, to tego, że nie może zabrać go ze sobą. Nie chciał wciągać go za sobą w ciemność — chciał go przed nią ocalić. Dlatego musiał odejść bez słowa — i dlatego także był teraz tutaj, by choć w ten sposób okazać chłopcu, że był dla niego ważny…

Przystanął raptownie. Czy aby na pewno? Czy rzeczywiście przyszedł tutaj z myślą o Izuru? W końcu co takiego mógł zyskać chłopiec na tym uwolnieniu? Czy na wolności będzie bezpieczniejszy niż tu, w areszcie Oddziału Trzeciego? Czy nie należałoby raczej trzymać go z dala od tego, co miało się wydarzyć? Z dala od posądzeń o zdradę, których zapewne nie zdołałby uniknąć, jeśli znów lojalnie podążyłby za Ginem?

Czy naprawdę chciał mu pomóc? Czy też przybył tu tylko po to, by, nim zniknie z Soul Society, jeszcze przez chwilę mieć Izuru u swego boku?

_Znowu myślisz tylko o sobie, Ginie Ichimaru…_

Spróbował zaprzeczyć, ale nie zabrzmiało to ani trochę przekonująco. Jakiś głos w jego wnętrzu zaśmiał się cynicznie.

_Czyżby zbrakło ci argumentów, Gin?_

Zawahał się, rozważając, czy nie zawrócić — i w tej samej chwili do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk. Choć niezbyt głośny, w ciszy korytarza zabrzmiał wyraźnie — chrapliwy, zdławiony szept na granicy szlochu. Głos kogoś, komu zbrakło już sił, by krzyczeć i płakać.

— …dobyłem miecza przeciw Hinamori-san… Jak mogłem… Odrażający… Jestem odrażający…

Gin zamarł. Jakaś cząstka jego osoby, ta, która zawsze broniła się przed obcowaniem z cudzym cierpieniem, miała ochotę uciec. Opanował się jednak. Nie miał prawa w ten sposób się wycofać; wystarczyło, że w tylu innych sprawach był tchórzem.

Nasłuchiwał jeszcze przez chwilę. Usłyszał świszczący, rwący się oddech i kolejne samooskarżenia, wypowiadane głosem z wolna narastającym do krzyku.

Gin uczuł, jak paznokcie wbijają mu się we wnętrza dłoni — po czym podjął decyzję. Mniejsza o jego własne pobudki — ale Izuru Kira niczym nie zasłużył sobie na podobny los. W gruncie rzeczy nie zrobił nawet nic złego — bo jakąż winą było to, że stanął w obronie zaatakowanego dowódcy? Wszelkie okoliczności przemawiały na jego korzyść… a mimo to chłopiec tkwił teraz w areszcie Oddziału Trzeciego niczym pospolity złoczyńca i — sądząc po tym, co dane było Ginowi usłyszeć — tak właśnie się czuł.

Czy tak miała wyglądać sprawiedliwość Soul Society? Czy o takie wyższe dobro miał walczyć?

Niedoczekanie. W tej chwili był gotów uwolnić Izuru choćby z czystej przekory.

Z nową stanowczością pokonał ostatni odcinek korytarza, po czym pchnął drewniane drzwi, oddzielające cele od pozostałych pomieszczeń Oddziału Trzeciego. Otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem.

— Kto… Kto to…?!

Desperacki, wystraszony okrzyk. Gin poczuł ucisk w gardle — ale nawet teraz nie mógł okazać uczuć. Szedł więc przed siebie, z lisim uśmiechem przyklejonym do warg, a za nim z korytarza wlewało się światło.

Jakim widział go w tej chwili Izuru?

_Izuru…_

Dostrzegł go — i tylko lata gry przed Aizenem pozwoliły mu zachować nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy. Ledwie mógł uwierzyć, że ta skulona w kącie celi postać, wpatrująca się weń szeroko rozwartymi, błękitnymi oczami, to rzeczywiście Izuru Kira — ten sam, który jeszcze tego poranka tak zdecydowanie stanął w jego obronie.

Gin przełknął. Co tu się stało? Co musiało się zdarzyć, by porucznika Gotei13, dzielnego, zdolnego i oddanego, zmienić nieomal we wrak?

I na dodatek ten… kaftan. Plama bieli wyraźnie odcinająca się od ciemnego munduru shinigami i ponurych ścian, krzycząca niczym wyrzut sumienia.

_Co takiego próbowałeś zrobić, Izuru?_

Nie był pewien, czy tak naprawdę chciał się dowiedzieć. Połamane krzesło, leżące na podłodze celi sugerowało rzeczy gwałtowne i nieprzyjemne. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach.

— Och, jej… Okropne — rzucił, pozornie niefrasobliwie. Lekki ton odbierał jego słowom ich prawdziwe znaczenie, choć mówił najzupełniej szczerze. — W rzeczy samej okropne…

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się — i Gin znów z ledwością zwalczył ochotę, by się cofnąć, czując na sobie ów zgnębiony, pełen rozpaczy — i cokolwiek spłoszony — wzrok.

— K-Kapitan Ichimaru…

Zbyt wiele nadziei w tym głosie, choćby podszytej lękiem i niepewnością. Poczuł, jak serce przeszywa mu ból — i jednocześnie nakazał sobie uśmiech. Musiał grać, choćby przychodziło mu to z największym trudem. Jak długo jeszcze…?

Podszedł bliżej, stając niemal w drzwiach celi. Jego długi cień padł na ścianę.

— Biedactwo… Jesteś u kresu sił…

Wypowiedział te słowa zbyt pieszczotliwym tonem, by można było je uznać za wyraz prawdziwej troski — a jednak i tym razem nie kłamał. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej Izuru wydawał mu się równie kruchy, bezbronny i zagubiony; to zaś, czego nie było widać gołym okiem, Gin wyraźnie wyczuwał w jego reiatsu. Chłopiec był skrajnie wyczerpany, a nerwy miał napięte jak postronki. Wyglądało na to, że ratunek przybył w samą porę… o ile swe przybycie Gin mógł takowym nazwać.

Uświadomił sobie, że ciemnobłękitne oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej; Izuru przypatrywał mu się niczym drobne zwierzątko osaczone przez drapieżnika, najwyraźniej wciąż nie wiedząc, czego oczekiwać. Gin nie zamierzał dręczyć go ani chwili dłużej… w końcu przybył tu w konkretnym celu, czyż nie?

— Chcesz… bym cię ocalił, Izuru? — zapytał, jakby była to najnaturalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. Ktoś postronny mógłby odebrać to pytanie jako droczenie się — i to, zważywszy na sytuację, niepozbawione okrucieństwa. Dla Gina wszakże było ono ważniejsze, niż mogło się wydawać — dawało Izuru szansę, by odmówić, a on uszanowałby jego decyzję…

_Kogo ty próbujesz oszukać, Gin? Naprawdę myślisz, że w takiej chwili zdołałby ci odmówić…? Idzie ci tylko o spokój własnego sumienia…_

Spokój sumienia… Czy mógł w ogóle liczyć na coś takiego…?

Skupił się na chłopcu. Na jego twarzy niedowierzanie i przestrach mieszały się z potrzebą zaufania… z pragnieniem odnalezienia jakiejkolwiek stałej przystani wśród napierającego zewsząd chaosu.

_Nie patrz tak na mnie, Izuru. Nie ma we mnie nic stałego…_

— Chodź ze mną, Izuru — powiedział tymczasem na głos, odnajdując w rękawie kosode klucz. Zamek zazgrzytał cicho — i po chwili drzwi celi stanęły otworem.

Izuru Kira ani drgnął. Gin w jakiś sposób spodziewał się tego; czuł, że bez wyraźnej zachęty z jego strony chłopiec nie ośmieli się wyjść, choć nic nie stało dłużej na przeszkodzie. Wszedł do środka.

— Izuru — powtórzył, stając naprzeciw swego porucznika. Ten na dźwięk jego słów najpierw popatrzył nań z pewnym oszołomieniem, po czym wstał niezgrabnie, uciekając wzrokiem. Spojrzenie Gina ponownie spoczęło na kaftanie, więżącym ręce chłopca, a nieodłączny uśmiech zniknął z jego warg.

_Czym sobie na to zasłużyłeś, Izuru…?_

Niespodziewanie poczuł jak wzbiera w nim gniew — na generała Yamamoto, prawa Soul Society i, z powodów których sam do końca nie pojmował, na Toushirou Hitsugayę z Oddziału Dziesiątego. Na wszystkich — z sobą samym na czele, ale nie na Izuru Kirę. Obarczać chłopca winą za cokolwiek z tego, co się stało, byłoby czystą hipokryzją.

Wyciągnął rękę i zaczął zdecydowanie odpinać klamry. To przez niego Izuru się tu znalazł. To jego bronił — a przecież to Gin tylekroć przyrzekał sobie go chronić. Czy potrafił coś więcej, niż tylko składać obietnice bez pokrycia? Czy było go stać na jedynie pozornie istotne gesty — takie jak ten?

Szarpnął paski kaftana. Ostatnimi czasy przysparzał Izuru Kirze jedynie cierpienia — a wkrótce miał go zranić jeszcze głębiej i jeszcze dotkliwiej niż kiedykolwiek dotąd. Gdzie w tym wszystkim miejsce na jego dawniejsze, harde postanowienia? Na wszystkie dumne deklaracje? Czy był jedynie pionkiem, któremu zdawało się, że mógł ocalić złotego generała? Czy przez wszystkie te lata karmił się złudzeniami — nawet bez pomocy Sousuke Aizena?

Ostatnia klamra brzęknęła cicho; Gin stanowczym ruchem ściągnął materiał z ramion swojego porucznika, cisnął na podłogę. Ręce Izuru opadły bezwładnie do boków; chłopiec stał przed nim przygarbiony, ze zwieszoną głową i spojrzeniem wbitym w podłogę celi. Gin niemal zaklął, czując jego reiatsu; wciąż panicznie rozedrgane, wciąż tętniące pogardą i nienawiścią, wymierzonymi w samego siebie. Jak można było do tego dopuścić? Czemu karę zawsze ponosił ten, kto najmniej na to zasługiwał, podczas gdy prawdziwi winowajcy…

Przypomniał sobie ciało Sousuke Aizena, rozkrzyżowane na ścianie — i przez chwilę pożałował, że oskarżenia Momo Hinamori nie były prawdziwe. Gdyby tylko mógł, zabiłby go bez chwili wahania, ten jeden, jedyny raz odbierając życie z radością.

Westchnął w duchu. Nie przybył tu, by rozważać o Aizenie. Przyszedł…

Popatrzył na Izuru, wciąż stojącego bez jednego słowa, z poczuciem winy bijącym z całej jego sylwetki.

_Nawet mu nie podziękowałeś, Gin…_

Otworzył usta — i zaraz znów je zamknął. Lojalność Izuru nie zasługiwała, by skwitować ją prostym „dziękuję" — a innych słów Gin nie umiał w tej chwili znaleźć. Zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę chciałby objąć chłopca, przygarnąć go do siebie i przynajmniej w niewielkim stopniu ukoić jego ból, uciszyć znękane, targane wątpliwościami sumienie, pocieszyć… A potem… potem być może zdobyłby się, by przeprosić — za wszystko, co już zrobił i co dopiero miał uczynić. Czuł, że w tej chwili byłby na to gotów…

…i, o ironio, nie mógł. Nie wolno mu było otworzyć się przed Izuru ani szczerze wyznać tego, co najbardziej ciążyło mu na sercu, jeśli wciąż miał na uwadze dobro swojej misji.

Zacisnął do bólu dłonie. _Misja… On i wielkie sprawy wielkich tego świata… Nie pomyliłaś się, Shinsou… Nie myliłaś się ani trochę…_

Raz jeszcze spojrzał na swego porucznika — wciąż w tej samej pozie, wciąż tak samo udręczonego — i po raz nie wiedzieć który przeklął w duchu sam siebie. Znów. Znów nie zdołał uczynić dla niego nic naprawdę ważnego…

Przygryzł wargi. Czy kiedykolwiek będzie mu dane odkupić winy? Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Jak można wynagrodzić to, co już zrobił… i to co jeszcze zrobić zamierzał? Jak można coś podobnego wybaczyć?

Odpędził tę myśl, potrząsając głową. Nie pora na to. Jeśli cała ta eskapada miała zachować choćby resztki sensu, to nie mogli tkwić tu całą noc. Musieli ruszać…

Gin odwrócił się, kierując ku wyjściu z celi.

_Nie idź za mną, Izuru. Jestem szpiegiem i mordercą. Jestem egoistą i tchórzem. Nie zasługuję na twoją wdzięczność. Nie zasługuję na twe zaufanie. Nie zasługuję na…_

— Chodź ze mną, Izuru.

Czuł się jak ostatni łajdak.


End file.
